Guardians Volume 1 Sparks of Life
by samsamy
Summary: A group of teenagers,secretly trained as a specific class,start high school andbecome guardians.They meet a villian named Virus.In this volume they try to defeat Virus.
1. First Day

**A/N:This is my 1st Fanfic so please don't blame me if it is bad.  
I will go back and edit the chapters so it will be more detailed**

Owen rose from his messed up bed and yawned helplessly.  
Owen is a tall guy with his hair covering his left  
he is also a wizard and his dream is to be a guardian and  
beat the "7 Guardians".  
"Great, first day of high school,"sighed Owen.  
Owen then dressed up,teleported to school thus skipping breakfast.  
I hope Divinity,Zack,Shadow and Angeal are coming to my school,  
Owen thought as he got to class.  
"Owen!"yelled Divinity."Long time no see right?"Divinity was an  
orange long haired female teen who is secretly a knight.  
"Guess so,"replied Owen,"Where are the others?"  
"We're over here,"said a was Angeal,a blonde guy,  
he is secretly a paladin.  
"Hey,don't forget me,"said is a brunette guy who  
is secretly a ringmaster.  
"How's your training gone with your dad?"asked Owen.  
Zack's face turned sad.  
"We had to train in a circus,"said tried to not  
laugh but it failed.  
There was a mumble.  
"I know who that is,Shadow,"said turned to  
Shadow.  
"What,"said Shadow,"Just having a smoke?"Shadow is an  
orange haired guy who is secretly an acts gangster.  
Then,Mr Hidin stepped into the classroom.  
"Class,you all have detention,"said Mr 's  
mouth dropped.

To Be Continued


	2. Happiness or Sadness

Mr Hidin is a white haired tall man and is apparently mean.  
"What did we do?!" shouted Shadow.  
"30 min more of detention,Mr Mask,"replied Mr Hidin,"I will be teaching you maths and science for this year." Everyone groaned."Now,  
_..._Zack._._  
So your last name is Mask hey? Oh Here,"Zack said.  
_.._Shadow_..Amo._  
Yeah its embarressing. Here. OK lets cut off the  
_.. "yoing"_ in my class.  
convo."said Shadow "Ok,"replied Zack.  
"Now turn to 528 in your science text books,"resumed Mr Hidin.  
When school ended, all of Owens friends came over to Owen's house.  
"Guess what kids,"said Owen's dad as he scared their lives.  
"What,but next time don't do that,"replied Owen.  
"Us dads have decided that you are eligable to become a guardian."The surprised excited them so much that everyone fainted.  
The next day,they came to The castle of Joskinova to claim their place as a guardian. The 7 Guardians were there to do the 7 Guardians are young teens is a tall black haired male  
who is a is the ,only the leader is allowed to do the ceremony so the others do not make an appearance.  
"Now reach into the furnace to recieve your spiritual weapon,your destiny weapon."said Akira  
"Are you serious?"asked Jack,"I'm not doing that."  
"If you do not wish to be a guardian,then do not,"replied Akira.  
"Fine,"said Jack.  
Owen recieved the Spellbinder  
Divinity recieved the Spear of Divine  
Shadow recieved the Chaos Blade  
Angeal recieved the Excalibur  
and Zack recieved the Destruction Rings

"Now,since you need 7 members,you are not an official team,but you can still do missions."said Akira.  
"Eh better than nothing,"replied Zack  
And so,that was the happious day of their lives.

To Be Continued


	3. The Encounter

"So to test your skills,your first mission is to capture a thief,recently going towards the harbour,"Akira said,"So of you go."  
"Yes,"they all said as they left for the mission.

"Hehehe money's on my way,just need to get to the habour,"said the thief to himself.  
"You've got the wrong impression for that,"said Shadow.  
"Yeah we're gonna wupp your but,"said Zack.  
"Great,trouble,"continued the thief.  
Owen immediately teleported to the thief and.....  
"Elestial Selence,"commanded Owen.  
Then the symbols on the Spellbinder glowed and a bolt of lightning struck the thief leaving him unconscious.  
Zack jumped towards the large bag of gold and diamonds.  
"Snap,he stole heaps,serious,"said Zack,"Its so heavy,how are we gonna carry this."  
"That's why they invented teleporting,"replied Owen.  
"Oh I'll leave it to you then,"said Zack quietly.  
Then suddenly a robot figured silhoutte interupted.  
"Your in a real bad situation kids,"said the figure.  
"Don't call us kids!"yelled Shadow as he charged at the figure preparing to swing the Chaos Blade in an uppercut direction.  
"Nice try,"laughed the figure as he grabed the Chaos Blade and kneed Shadow in the stomach.  
"Can anyone beat that?"challeged the figure.  
"We better run now,"whispered Divivnity scared.  
"Why?" asked Zack.  
"I think that's Virus,"replied Divinity.  
"You mean the -A grade criminal?" asked Angeal.  
"Yep,"replied Divinity.  
Virus said,"Nice, you figured who I am but also,"  
He charged up his cannon.  
"I'm gonna be the last person yous see,"ended Virus.  
Virus fired his cannon.

To Be Continued


	4. The Gift Of Life

Angeal woke up from his a palidin,he is the one who heals the others woke up an hour asked Angeal,"Hey Angeal,did we,"  
he gulped,"die?"  
"Yep,"aswered Angeal."Then how are we still alive?"asked Zack."Well,since I'm a Palidin,wait,let me tell you the whole story,"aswered Angeal."I had a bad feeling from the start of our battle with Virus,so I chanted a ritual softly so Virus wouldn't ritual was a second life chant but you can only recieve it once."  
"Great,our last chance,"mumbled Shadow."Don't be so miserable,at least we're still alive,"said Zack."Well rather die than put up with you,"mummbled Shadow."What did you say?"asked Zack."Oh......nothing,"replied Shadow.  
"Oh,you're all awake,Akira has come to talk with yous,"said Owen's stepped in the room."You know that death puts on a huge burden on people,right?"said Akira."Yeah,obviously,"said Divinity."I'm talking to some one in particular,"said Akira,raising one of his eye brow,looking at one else then stared at Shadow."What,"said Shaow"Just smoking"."You shouldn't just rampage in a battle,especially against Virus,"said Akira."Yeah yeah yeah what ever."replied Shadow."And yous should get ready for school,"Akira said."  
"Ahh,we're gonna miss out on school!"shouted Divinity."Stop stressing Divinity,"said Owen."But but but......

At school the gang just arrived in time.  
"Now class,today we have a transfer student,"said Mr arose."Fine,just have 20 min detention,"said Mr commotion ended.  
"Anyway,his name is Jimmy."said Mr Hidin.  
Something about him,was different.

To Be Continued


	5. Jimmy and Jane

"Oh,and meet Jane as well,she is also a transfer student,"said Mr Hidin.  
They both produced a glare at 's face went blank."Please make them feel welcome,"resumd Mr Hidin.

When the gang was walking to Owen's house,they met Tiffiny,Owen's sister."Hi Owen,"she said."What do you want now,"replied Owen."Nothing."  
"Then why are you smiling?"asked Owen."Well if you have to know,I got a ghost doggy!"said Tiffiny,"I'll name him............Bimph,I have heaps of jelly buns for him,he loves jelly buns....."You want to get out of here?"asked Owen."Yeah,"replied the teleported the at Owen's house................"You got another mission,"said Owen's Dad."Great,"said Owen as he teleported the group again.

Akira guided them into a room and turned on a projector.  
"As you know you have battled against Virus before and failed to beat him,so I have to prepare you incase you find yourselves battling against him,"said Akira  
"So, Virus needs alot of power to fire his cannon,make sure to avoid it,Virus' other weapons are all heat seeking so make sure not to give off any radiation,"said Akira."To further addition, sneaking up on Virus is a bad idea,Virus has radiation sensors that can sense you up to 100m away,"  
"But anyway,your mission is to capture a criminal near the town hall,so off you go"resumed Akira.

The gang arrived at the town hall,but surprised to see Jimmy and Jane.

To Be Continued


	6. Cyber Warrior and Rouge

Jimmy put his hands up."I'm not the criminal,neither is Jane"said Jimmy.  
"And why would we trust you?"asked Angeal."Cause we're not the criminal,you have to beleive me,"said Jane stressing the point that she and Jimmy aren't the criminals."Wait a minute,you,Jane,your in rouge clothes,in other words.......**theif** clothes,"said Shadow,as he swung his blocked the attack with her dagger."Don't force us to prove to you,"said Jimmy."But you can't,"said Zack as he threw the Destruction Rings."Fine you leave us no choice,"said Jimmy.  
"_Spell number 47:Tsunami Strike,_"casted Jimmy swung his sword,a stroke of water hit the team."They can't be,"said Divinity."Can't be what,"said Angeal."_Spell number 93:Raging Fire,_"casted Jane.A fire blasted out of Jane's dagger and hit Zack."The only survivers from Virus' Rampage,the only team of guardians that can use spells with the help of their weapon,apart from staffs and wands,from 7 to 2,guardian team 16,"said Divinity."  
"You mean **The Jimmy** and **The Jane**?"asked punched Zack."What do you think?!"yelled Divinity."I think I have a lump on my head?"said Zack nervously."Hey you guys,They're the survivers from guardian team 16!"yelled fighting stopped."Finally,yous figured it out,"said Jimmy."Why didn't you tell us?"asked Zack."Well yous wouldn't of believed us,"replied Jane."Yeah true,"said Zack.

Later, the gang fought side by side with Jimmy and Jane against the criminal,it took a minute.

Back at the Guardian place,Jane and Jimmy were invited into Owen's team,team 18."Yous are officially a team,"congragulated team went home.

To Be Continued


	7. Survivors' Past

As always,Zack was curious,about Jimmy and Jane,so he figured he needed to ask them."So,what really happened on the day of Virus' Rampage?"asked Zack."Well,it all started when…,"said Jimmy"The gang interrupted the conversation "Hi guys what ya doin,"said Angeal."Well,yous just interrupted the story,"said Zack."What kind of story?"aked Divinity."Just what happened on the day of Virus' Rampage,"said Zack."Oo,I wanna hear,"said Divinity,"We all do don't we?"  
"Fine,anyway,"Jimmy continues,"As you know,Team 18 contains Me,Nathan(my Dad),Jane,John(her Dad),Tim,Bon and Shane.I was the cyber knight,Nathan was the alchemist,Jane was the rouge,John was the warlock,Tim was the pirate,Bon was the hunter and Shane was the ,Shane and I were the day,we recieved a mission from Akira about Virus rampaging through town killing inoccent had a plan to defeat him,but it didn't work out,"said Jimmy.  
"So what happened?"asked Angeal."Um,don't you wanna know how I make my sushi so good?"offered Jimmy."Yes!"blurted Zack,"I mean,no,""But can i still know?"whispered Zack."You know everyone heard that,"said Owen."Anyway,"continued Jane,"We knew why Virus was rampaging,the last time we encountered him,he was to strong,so we disabled his battery,so when we met him again...."  
(flashback)  
"You maggots are so annoying!"shouted Virus as he fired his canon.  
"That blast is made out of high pressured radiation,we need a thick layer of ice,"said Nathan."I can do that,Zenthos Hydrania,"casted John.  
A thick layer of ice rose in front of the team.  
(Flash back ends)  
"Hey,that could help us,"said Owen,"Sorry,please continue,"  
(Flash back continues)  
"I've spent enough time dealing with yous,"said Virus,"It's time I used the techique that no one has survived yet."  
"This might be bad for you Jimmy,Jane and Shane,so you better run,if we survive,we'll find you,if we don't,train as hard as you can so that one day,you will defeat Virus once and for all,"said Nathan.  
So they did,but then they heard a crack,like cracking bones,so identically it had to used his ability to count how many crackes there was."Imposible,"said Jimmy."What is it Jimmy?"asked Jane."I heard 824 crackes,"said Jimmy."There are 206 bones in a human body,so 206 times 4 is,**824**,"said Shane,"No one can survive that."  
So from then on Jane and Jimmy trained as hard as possible,Shane was going to as well,but a strange wind carried him away.  
(Flash Back ends)  
"So that's what happened,"said Jane as tears fell from her same was with Jimmy.  
"So,"said Owen,"We have another goal,to defeat Virus,"You can't,"said Jane,"The same will happen to us."  
"Well,are you going to break your promise?"asked Owen.  
(Flash back)  
"This might be bad for you Jimmy,Jane and Shane,so you better run,if we survive,we'll find you,if we don't,train as hard as you can so that one day,you will defeat Virus once and for all,"said Nathan.  
(ends)  
"That wasn't a promise,"said Jane."Well,it's like a promise,but are you going to break it?"asked Owen.  
"No,"said Jimmy."Jimmy,"mummbled Jane."Look Jane,Owen's right,we can't break it,and now we have some knowledge about Virus,"said Jimmy."Fine,"said Jane."Aww,love,"teased and Jane punched Zack."Never!"yelled Jane."Say that again!"continued Jimmy.  
"Well that's Zack,"chuckled Angeal.

To be Continued


	8. Joey Is Where?

The next morning was the last day of school for this term and everyone was excited,**most** people."So far this term was a drag,"complained Owen,as the group was walking to school,"So what's our schedule today?"Today Tiffiny and Joey wanted to walk with them as well.  
Joey was Divinity's younger has blonde hair and is the typical guy who likes to hair came from his dad's while his sister's came from his mum.  
"Well,today we have maths,chemistry,1st period,english and chemistry,"said Angeal,reading with his glasses."Just the combination I've been dreading,"said Owen."I didn't know you had glasses,"said Zack."Yeah,well who wants to watch Zack and his training in the circus,"offered Angeal."Where did you get that?!"demanded Zack."Your father is really nice you know,"said Angeal,"Anyway,who wants to?"  
"Me,me,me,me,me,"replied the sighed.  
The group said their good byes to Tiffiny and Joey as they split paths.

After school they found Tiffiny but there was no sign of Joey."Tiffiny,where is Joey?"asked Divinity."You didn't get the news?Man the senior school must suck,"said Tiffiny."Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait,what news?"asked Divinity."Joey is missing,"said Tiffiny."Ok,he could of gone home,"said Divinity."He doesn't know the way,"said Tiffiny."Stop being so negative,"said Divinty.  
"Don't worry,she always does that,"said Owen."Yeah I can tell,it runs in the family,"said Divinity,"Um,Owen,go home and get your dad 'cause he's good with magic,oh and bring Tiffiny with you so she can bring Bimph,ghost dogs are experts at magic traces,"commanded Divinity,"And Angeal,tell Akira,we might need him,Me,Shadow and Zack will meet you at the harbour,k?"The group split off.

To Be Continued


	9. Bimph in Action

So,as planned the team and Akira went to the harbour."So you got Bimph?"asked Divinity."Yep,"said showed up."Sir Bimph at your service,"said Bimph."But how do we know the kiddnapper uses magic?"said Tifiiny."Ok,first of all,I didn't say some one kidnapped him and stop being so negative,"said Divinity. "Ok,where was the last time you saw Joey?"asked Owen's Dad."Um,I think around the school play ground,"answered they went to the school play ground."Could it be more obvious,"said Jimmy,"The hedge which is behind that tree,behind that house,behind that river,behind Tokyo square,the hedge is torn,nearly completely,"said team looked dumbfounded."If you can enhance your hearing,you can enhance your sight,correct?"asked Angeal."Exactly,"said they went to the hedge and went on from there."Hey,look at these footprints,they're huge and look like they come from some sort of mythical creature,"said Jane."They are huge,like from a giant dog,"said Zack."Well what ever it is,it's coming from that cave,"said the team went in the cave to find a black dog with Joey."Aww it's just a dog,"said Zack."That can't be it,there's something wrong,"said Zack approached the dog,the dog woke up,howled and a black force wrapped around the hound and turned into a large dog."Ok,nice doggy,"said Zack."No,"said Akira."What is it?"asked Owen's dad."It's Jin,the guardian of Hell,you might refer to him as,"said dog grew two more heads."Cerberus,"continued Akira."No time to waste,it's time to reveal,when there is a guardian of Hell,there is a guardian of Heaven,"said Bimph."Serbias?"said Akira.A powerful force of light surrounded Bimph and Bimph turned into a large Coyote."Yep,"replied Bimph."Just when I get the chance to fight Akira,you show up,"said Jin."Well,that's my job,"said Bimph as he beamed a radiant beam that was so strong,that Jin had to teleport."Are you ok?"asked Divinity,as she ran towards Joey."I'm ok apart from my bruises,"said transformed back and fainted."Dad,what's wrong?"asked Tiffiny."Owen's dad read through the care book for ghost dogs and found out Bimph fainted."Umm,darling,Bimph fainted,"said Owen's dad,"You didn't feed him too much jelly buns,right?"  
"Of course not,"replied Tiffiny,"Now wake up Bimph,"while stuffing jelly buns in his mouth.

To Be Continued


	10. Continue What We Started

The next day was the school holidays, I time where….your house is out of food. So Jimmy went to the marketplace to buy some food, but got persuaded to a fortune telling booth.

"You will encounter a task that you have been given before, "said the old woman," And you will need the help of your friends, I don't really like working together, see I made this ice sculpture all by myself."She pulled out an ice cube. "That's not an ice sculpture, that's an ice cube, anyone can make one," replied Jimmy. "Making fun of it now huh, well shoo," said the woman.

"Bad news guys, I think Virus knows Jane and I are in Tokyo, so he's gonna rampage again," said Jimmy. "That's impossible," replied Zack, "See the news is on, let's watch it."Zack turned on the TV. "This is Kiakono Teriyaki live in Tokyo Square giving you the footage of Virus' Rampage yet again, wait no Ahhh!"the news reporter squealed. The TV statics. "OK, that was just a coincident," said Zack. "And now I suppose the phone will ring, and it will be Akira giving us a mission to defeat Virus," said Owen. The phone rang. "Well, I guess we have no choice," said Owen.

At the Joskinova Kingdom, Akira sent them on their next mission. "Now, if you have seen the news, Virus is on another rampage, if you bring Bimph, then it would be much easier," said Akira. "Sorry, but Bimph is too tired to come, so we'll have to do this the hard way," replied Owen. "Then I guess, off you go," said Akira. Then team left off to Tokyo Square.

"I'm furious sick with you people!"yelled Virus as he, as always, fired his canon. "Zenthos Hydrania,"casted Owen. "No," said Shadow as he pushed the team out of the way. The blast impacted with the ground leaving a crater, also shattering the layer of ice. "Your magic is too weak, wizard," laughed Virus. "OK, so this is my plan, assain's are trained to be fast, so I'll help you dodge the canon," Said Shadow. "And I'll attack the missiles with my spear," said Divinity. "Then we have to find out how to hit Virus, "said Owen," But we'll figure that one out later, because he's gonna shoot us!"Shadow swiftly helped the team again. "Let's see if you can handle this," said Virus as he shot his missiles. "That's too easy," smiled Divinity as she swung the Spear of Divine. She hit the last missile then drawing towards her destroying all the missiles."

"Lightning Charm," said Zack as he threw the Destruction Rings. The Destruction Rings got covered in lightning and was heading for Virus. "Hehe, metal conducts electricity," chuckled Zack. "Wow, Zack actually listens in class," said Angeal. "Yes I do, wait was that suppose to offend me?"asked Zack. "Never mind,"said Angeal."Yes metal does conduct electricity, but electricity also charges robots, activate electricity absorber," commanded Virus, as he pressed a button. Virus' hand turned into an antenna. "The rings collided with the antenna, and Virus absorbed the energy. "Haha, what?"said Virus, little did he know that Angeal used a chant, a beam of light came from the sky and hit Virus. "Argh!"yelled Virus," Your gonna pay for that, argh what now."

"I levitated the rings and hit you," said Zack. "How did you do that?!"asked Virus. "A ringmaster always has a trick up his sleeve," said Zack. "Yep, Zack is always gonna prank someone, that you can count on," sighed Angeal. "Well, either way, Arrown Hydran," casted Owen. A large arrow made out of ice was fired towards Virus. "Hah, nice try, anti-absorb unit," commanded Virus. A gadget, shaped like a magnet, came out of Virus' hand and shot out a beam of electricity, destroying the arrow and Owen."Argh!"yelled Owen. "That's it, offensive mode," said Shadow. The team

then struck Virus with everything they had, but Virus seemed to block every strike. Virus then knocked out Owen. "K then, Deadly Spiral!"said Shadow. Shadow hit Virus in a southerly direction uppercutting Virus then did numerous front flips while hitting Virus then finally spiked Virus with the Chaos Blade."Just like last time," said Virus as he kneed Shadow, Shadow got knocked out. "Great, Blessed Strikes," said Angeal. The Excalibur glowed then Angeal hit Virus numerously while the Excalibur shot out blasts. Virus grabbed Angeal and threw him at Zack, Jane and Divinity. They all got knocked out. "Raising Magic Arrows," said Jimmy, as he stabbed and magic arrows rose from the ground hitting Virus. From the ground, Virus trampoline kicked Jimmy and knocked him out. This will give me some time, "said Virus as he drew a circle and a triangle on the ground with his foot, being the circle was inside the triangle. Virus punched in the middle of the drawing. A dark dome formed around Virus. Shadow woke up from is unconsciousness and swiftly help the team move. Every one regained their consciousness and heard a devastating crack. "Argh!"yelled Shadow.

To be Continued


	11. Technique Revealed,Camille Funeral

Shadow fell down. "My foot must have been in that dome, I can't fight any more,"said Shadow. "Yes, my technique, Camellia Funeral, which I learnt from the Dark Sage, has the effect of breaking every bone and joints of what ever is in the dome, like your foot, and since I'm a robot, I don't have any bones, so it doesn't affect me. The circle and triangle represents some stuff. The circle represents the joints, and the triangle represents the bones, and the punch represents the breaking part," said Virus," Understand."

"Wait a moment," said Owen," You learnt a technique from the dark sage, there's something the world doesn't know of about you."Virus glanced at Owen. "Your a smart boy," said Virus as he charged at Owen."Not so fast," said Jane," Pin down stab."Jane threw her daggers, pinning down Virus, and then stabbed Virus with her spare dagger. "Oh, it's not over yet," said Divinity," Continuous Jab."Divinity jabbed Virus numerous times at high speeds, then picked him up with the Spear of Divine then slammed him down to the ground."At least one more," said Zack, "Wind Charm, Twister Rings."Zack threw the rings at Virus, one at the bottom spinning at high speeds creating a twister, while the other one slashed Virus randomly. Virus stood up. "Virus is strong, but can he beat all of us?"Angeal said," Blessed Strikes."Once again, the Excalibur glowed then Angeal hit Virus numerously while the Excalibur shot out blasts. "Raising Magic Arrows," said Jimmy. Once again, he stabbed and magic arrows rose from the ground hitting Virus. "Pin Down Stab," said Jane. Once again, Jane threw her daggers, pinning Virus down, and then stabbed Virus with her spare dagger. "Continuous Jab," said Divinity. Once again, Divinity jabbed Virus numerous times at high speeds, then picked him up with the Spear of Divine then slammed him down to the ground."Wind Charm, Twister Rings," said again; Zack threw the rings at Virus, one at the bottom spinning at high speeds creating a twister, while the other one slashed Virus randomly. "Philotio Causindro,"casted Owen. Three water spouts rose from the ground hitting Virus. "You think I'm that easy to beat, well you're extremely wrong," said Virus as he trip kicked everyone, then trampoline kicks everyone. "Mace-mode," commanded Virus. His arm then changed into a mace then he swung it towards Jimmy. Jimmy then coughed up blood. "Jimmy!"yelled Jane. "That's it, I've had enough," said Owen as he got the Spellbinder out. "Geater Baraga," casted Owen. A vortex of fire came shooting towards Virus. Virus dodged it then prepared for a spike kick but Owen blocked it with the Spellbinder. "How did Owen do that," said Angeal, "He's only trained as a wizard, no combat."Owen then twisted the Spellbinder reversing the attack onto Virus. "Speed increaser," commanded Virus, as he charged at Owen. Owen blocked the attack again. "Hmm,your speed is incredible,you can even see your speed,but I can do the same,Dethro Sonseadrena,"casted Owen.A force pushed from the Spellbinder and pushed back then charged at Virus uppercutly hit Virus then spiked him with the Spellbinder."We gotta help Owen, Water Charm, Water Pressure," said Zack as he threw his Destruction Rings towards Virus. One of the rings grinded Virus on Virus' head while the other grinded Virus from the bottom. "Zack's right for once, Owen needs our help, Stab Prison," said Angeal as he stabbed the ground with his sword. Then beams of light came from the ground and stabbed Virus. "K, Rapid Daggers," said Jane. Jane then front flipped numerous times while throwing daggers. "Ganianer Concentra," casted Owen. Sharp rocks then imprisoned Virus. "Now tell us," said Owen. "Fine," said Virus.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12 The Reason

"So,are you gonna tell us or not?"asked Zack."Im getting there,"said Virus,"In 1984,I was an experiment of NASA."

"Really?"asked Divinity."Yes,but it was top secret,they wanted to create a machine that would be a 'human',"said Virus."Isn't that good?"asked Angeal."Yes,it seemed that I was a human,"continued Virus,"However,I loved combat as much as you can,so I practiced kicking and punching,but I ended up destroying a city."The gang breathed in could see the fighting in Virus' "eyes"."How terrible,"said Divinity."Hey is it safe to use Wikipedia?"asked Virus."Why?"asked Angeal."I'm reading off the internet,"replied Virus."It doesnt matter then,"answered Angeal."Anyway,after that incedent,the scientist were going to "put me down" but who would want to be,so I made a run for it,"said Virus.

(Flashback)

Virus was running away from the group of scientist."Sector Three,Tresspasser Alert,Alert,Alert!"voiced the machine."He's taking left!"said Scientist A."Fire tranquiliser dart A,...NOW!!!!"shouted Scientist tranquiliser dart fired and jusit missed Virus' heel."Man,I could use some help,"thought Virus."Fire tranquiliser dart B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,..NOW!!!!"commanded Scientist B."Again?!"thought Virus.A mirage of darts came towards Virus and Virus got hit ,by five."He's down,bring in the Dixen Cage,"said Scientist ,a ball was thrown down and purple mist rose."A smoke bomb?"choked Scientist person who rescued Virus was the Dark ten trained Virus to the best of her ability teaching him the Camiellia Funeral.

(Flashback ends)

"So,since we know what happened,lets end this once and for all,"said Zack as he used the well known Lion Bird stance."The Lion Bird stance?How did you learn that?"asked Angeal."It doesn't matter,according to my plan,your life ends from the moment I found you,"said Virus."Um guys,I feel a large amount of negative energy,like from that Camiellia Funeral technique,"said Angeal."Don't worry,he can't punch the ground,"said laughed evily and loudly."You see,I'm not honest,cause' I can also stomp to activate it!"said Virus as he stomped the ground.

To be Continued


	13. Chapter 13 To Die or not to Die

Shadow dashed again allowing the group to escape again."Argh!"yelled Shadow."What is it?"asked Divinity."I think my ankle's sprained,"replied Shadow,still in pain."You should rest,"advised Owen."He's right,"laughed Virus,as he blasted Shadow with a fell unconscious."No!,"shouted Jane,"Why are you so mean?"  
"You don't understand,"said Virus,"Humans are so misunderstanding,the other one that wasn't was the dark sage,she was kind to me,so stands to reason that I'm on her side."  
"Well,either way..,"said Zack,"Nature Charm,Scattered Jasmine Dance."The rings charged at Virus,then sliced randomly."Hmm...,is that all?"teased Virus,"Mace-Mode." Virus' arm changed into a mace,them slammed the rings down."What?No one has ever been able to hit the rings like that before?"said Zack shocked."Aster La Vista,"grinned Virus ,as he shot his canon at fell know,your all dropping like flies,"teased Virus."Are you sure?"questioned Angeal,"Cresent Censurium."Beams of light beamed from the ground supposably hitting Virus."Hasn't anyone told you not to question?"said Virus."Actually no,"said Angeal."Well here's your first leason,"said Virus as he punched the ground,causing the beams to attack Angeal pasted out."That's it,"said Jane,"Pin down.."  
"I don't think so,"said Virus,"Magnetism-mode."The Spear of Divine,Twin Daggers and Cyber Sword was pulled to ,Jimmy and Jane held their weapons,thus pulling them as Divinity and the rest were at their peak at hitting Virus,Virus swipe kicked them,still keeping them conscious."That's it,"said Owen,"I've had enough."  
"Think Owen think,what did Akira tell me,"thought Owen.  
(Flashback)  
Akira guided them into a room and turned on a projector.  
"As you know you have battled against Virus before and failed to beat him,so I have to prepare you in case you find yourselves battling against him,"said Akira  
"So, Virus needs a lot of power to fire his cannon,make sure to avoid it,Virus' other weapons are all heat seeking so make sure not to give off any radiation,"said Akira.  
(Flashback ends)  
(Flashback)  
"To further addition, sneaking up on Virus is a bad idea,Virus has radiation sensors that can sense you up to 100m away,"  
(Flashback ends)  
"So he can detect radiation quite well,hey?"thought Owen,"For all of my friends,your punishment has come,Sintosium Concentra Explicia Fira!"casted Owen."Ha,a fire spell,as if that will work,it has heaps of radiation,I can detect it anytime,"laughed Virus."That's exactly what I want,"said Owen."Huh?"said Virus."What,that spell is only to protect temples,"said eight kanji from the Spellbinder disappeared and surrounding Virus in a circle then ignited into eight flame went off,then it went on then another went off and so got fast and faster until....,"Malfunctioning,malfunctioning,incompatible,self destruct in 1 minute,"said the machine."What,how is that possible?That boy is smart,is he the boy who we fear?"thought image of the dark sage,a lady in a black coat with a hood,came in Virus' head,she nodded."Self destruct now,"said the exploded,smoke covered the area and a crater was left where Virus was."Good Job Owen,"coughed Jimmy,"You are really smart for thinking it that way."  
"Well,now it's over,"giggled Owen, feeling then noticed seven silhouettes on top of another building."Who are they?"thought Owen,but before Owen could tell the others about them, they disappeared before his eyes."So become on,let's get everyone to a hospital,"said others recovered after the next day,but,as always,Angeal recovered the quickest.

At the castle of Joskinova ,a ceremony time,all of the "7 Guardians" were ,Yasu,Kisho,Haruko,Botan,Cho and ,this time wore his traditional bard clothing,a green cloak,bounty hat and traveller wore a red qipao,her hair was long,and her eyes are mysteriously wore a blue jacket, white slim shoes ,and brown pants with a green yoyo clipped on hair was short and had a wore a lime green shirt and trouser,and a dark green sheet that was attached to her arms by bracelets,the sheet had the symbol of her clan,a vertical orange rectangle,with a yellow diamond but the corners cut the yellow "diamond" was a red circle that had a black outlined circle with a horizontal line through it,3 lines coming off the circle on the top half,and 2 lines coming off the bottom half of the cut off part of the diamond were outside that orange rectangle,coloured had a ponytail,held my her purple hair wore a black hoodie,brown plants and slim white shoes,being a hair was normal,but it hid his wore a geisha's clothing,being a hair was normal, wore a black tracksuit and tracksuit pants,slim black shoes,a scientist's lab coat and sun glasses,being a hair was not symmetrical,the right side of his hair was long,and the other side was short.  
"As a gift for our gratitude,we give you the badges of bravery,"said "7 Guardians" then clipped the badges on Owens them,one each."We are greatful,"said Owen, ceremony ended after that.


End file.
